Stupidity
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Jane and Maura have the weekend free of relatives and work. A little Rizzles for you. Rated M for that reason. One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Wrote this one on my own. It's my version of smut, so it's rated M for... um... well, smut. I was going for PWP, but I can't seem to write a story that doesn't have some kind of plot. Sorry about that... I think?**

**Characters aren't mine. They belong to Tess, Janet, Warner Brothers, TNT, and other assorted important people.**

* * *

><p>"We're off this weekend. Ma's going out of town for the weekend. Tommy's finally moved into his place. Jo's happily outside in the backyard for the night, and Bass is doing whatever it is that turtles do, which, from what I can tell, is sit around waiting to find ways for me to trip over them." Jane smirked as she rinsed out her bottle and tossed it in the recycling bin under Maura's kitchen sink. "For once, we're alone and don't have anything to do."<p>

"Tortoise," Maura corrected. "And, I don't know about _anything_." she said as she walked up to wrap her arms around Jane from behind. "I could think of something I'd _like_ to do."

"Really?" The taller woman turned, careful not to break contact. "You're not afraid Ma will change her mind and come back early or Tommy didn't actually give you back the right key?"

"No," the doctor smiled. "Are you?"

"A little, yeah," Jane rolled her eyes. "This slipping around thing is kind of making me jumping."

Tilting her head to the said, Maura frowned. "Slipping around?"

"Yeah, you know… this thing we're doing where we're trying to keep everyone from knowing our business. It's, I don't know, it's getting kind of hard." The detective shrugged. Placing her hands on the smaller woman's shoulders, she frowned. "Sorry, I just killed the mood, huh?"

"Well, we've had better foreplay talk, yes." Maura sighed. "You know, we don't have to 'slip around', as you call it. Whenever you're ready to tell everyone, I'm ready as well. I'm not afraid or ashamed, Jane. You know that."

"I know, and I know this is all me and not you." The taller woman bent down to gently kiss the other woman. "I'm sorry it's taking me so long."

"I waited for nearly 5 years for you to decide to ask me on an actual date. I think I can wait a little while longer for you to be comfortable with our relationship." Despite the reassurance, the small smile on Maura's face didn't quite reach her eyes.

Jane winced. "I'm not ashamed of us, sweetheart. I'm … I'm just scared of myself, I think. You are the best thing that's happened to me in a long time." She bent down to lay a line of soft kisses from Maura's neck to just below her ear. Whispering softly just before nibbling, Jane vowed, "I'd do anything for you."

A moan slipped from the smaller woman's throat. "How about _to_ me?"

"Right now, I can think of a few things I'd like to do _to_ you," a rough hand slid up the back of Maura's shirt. "You game?"

"When am I not?" As Jane ran her fingernails down Maura's back, the medical examiner gasped, arching her body closer to the lithe frame of her lover. "God, Jane."

Dark brown eyes shimmered in the soft light of the kitchen. "Come on," she pulled away, heading to the master bedroom, "our private time is precious, and we're wasting it in the kitchen."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you ashamed of me?" Maura asked as she stepped into the bedroom on the heels of the detective.

"Really? Again? Talk about unsuitable foreplay. Maura," Jane sat on the edge of the bed, motioning for the other woman to come stand in front of her. She pulled the doctor close, spreading her knees apart to allow the honey brunette to get as close as possible. "I am not ashamed of you. Are you kidding me? Who in their right mind would be ashamed to be with you? You're amazing."

"Queen of the Dead, remember?" Maura sighed, placing her hands on Jane's shoulders to steady herself. "Not everyone thinks what I do and what I love to do are charming."

"Well, that's because they don't know you, and they're bastards." Jane smirked, as she pushed Maura's shirt up to reveal the smooth skin there. "I never get tired of undressing you."

"Good. I pity the day that should happen," throwing her head back, Maura indulged in the feel of Jane's lips on her abdomen, tongue running along the line of muscles there. "If you're not," she said between gasps as Jane's hands managed to pull the doctor's shirt off, "ashamed then why…" She stopped talking as deft fingers quickly unhooked and removed her bra.

"Because I'm stupid," Jane whispered just before running her tongue over the flesh she had just exposed. With a quiet pop, she pulled her mouth away, standing, and motioning for Maura to climb onto the bed. "Done?"

"No!" Maura's eyes widened. "You're not just going to leave me like this, are you? Jane, that's just cruel."

With a chuckle, the detective leaned over the reclined woman. "No, sweetheart, I didn't mean are we done here. I'm not close to done with you. I mean, are you done asking me why we're not out yet."

"Oh, I see. Well, you have to understand that I do wonder. If you're _not_ ashamed of being with me then why… oh, God," the honey brunette's train of thought was cut short as Jane ran her tongue down the valley between her breasts, stopping at her navel to slowly pull pants and underwear off in one single motion.

"I'm not ashamed of you," Jane husked, eyes growing darker as she looked at the completely nude form before her. "I meant it; I'm stupid, but stupidity can be fixed," she said before pulling her own clothes off.

"What do you mean?" Maura watched, eyes running over each piece of newly exposed skin.

"What I mean," the dark haired brunette said as she climbed on the bed and on top of the smaller woman, "is that I'm done talking about this right now." She settled on Maura, pushing her thigh down between the other woman's. "Got it?"

"Yes," came the breathless reply as Maura shifted her hips, trying for the best contact.

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

Work toughened hands glided across soft supple skin as Jane worked her hands across Maura's body. With each caress, a kiss or nip followed. Starting from the dip between hip and torso, she made her way up the honey brunette's body, stopping at every sensitive spot she knew to give it extra attention.

When she finally haulted at the doctor's neck, Maura whined, opening her eyes and pleading silently. With a soft smile gracing her face, Jane leaned in to kiss and nip at the elegant neck before her as her left hand trailed down Maura's body.

"Please, Jane," she whispered, body writhing. "I need you."

Pulling back, dark brown eyes locked with hazel. "I love you," came the husky whisper as Jane complied, filling Maura in a thrust. She moved slowly, building the friction. "I'm not ashamed of you," she assured as she leaned back down to again nip at Maura's neck.

"Oh, I, yes," Maura's body moved to Jane's rhythm. Thought and speech were gone, replaced with need and emotion. Her fingernails clawed and scratched their way down Jane's back as she threw her head back, giving the other woman better access.

As the doctor's body began to tense, Jane whispered in her ear, "I'm stupid to ever let you think I'm embarrassed by you. I'm not. Everyone," she said, her movements become faster, harder, "should know you're," beads of sweet began to form as she concentrated, "_mine_," she growled before biting down on Maura's neck.

Maura squealed, clawing and gasping as her release hit her hard, her body lifting off the bed for a few precious moments before heavily falling back down.

Jane slowed her movements, working Maura down from her high before removing her hand and rolling onto her back. Pulling the smaller woman to her, she kissed the crown of honey brunette hair. "You okay?"

"Mmmhmmm," came the sleepy answer. "Can't move."

"Good." Jane nodded. "Take a nap. We have all weekend."


	4. Chapter 4

"Maura, Jane, I'm back, and I brought presents!" Angela stepped inside the house, arms loaded with bags. "I had a great time in New York. Jane, we're going to have to go…" She stopped short when she finally looked up to see Jane lying on the sofa with Maura on top of her. "What's going on?"

"We were taking a nap until you barged in. God, Ma, you could wake the dead, I swear." Jane gave Maura a gentle pat, "Let me up so I can help her."

The doctor frowned but sat up, letting Jane stand. She followed, and they both took bags from Angela's hand. "I recognize many of these places, Angela. I think I may be jealous of your shopping trip." Maura sat the bags on the kitchen island. "Perhaps we can go together some time? There are a few shops and boutiques I believe you'd enjoy that you may not have seen during your trip this time."

"I'd like that! Maybe next month? I've got some more time off coming up then." Angela smiled as she put her own bags down. "So, how was your weekend?" She looked over at Maura for a moment, eyes stopping at her neck. "Looks like you had a good time," she said suggestively, giving the young woman a wink.

"Yeah, we both did," Jane said, voice slightly annoyed as she set down the rest of the bags.

"You both did?" Confusion fluttered across the elder Rizzoli's face. Voice suddenly hopeful, she asked, "Did you go on a double date?"

"Nope, we stayed here all weekend," Jane said, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Never left the house."

"You mean you spent the night here both nights?" Her mother looked from one woman to the other.

"Yup, we did," her daughter nodded before starting to unload the bags.

"It's true, Angela. In fact, we ordered pizza last night. Mushroom and hamburger," Maura confirmed as she followed Jane's lead.

"Okay, now you know I'm not the prying kind," Angela started, ignoring Jane's snort, "but, if you were here all weekend, what happened to your neck, Maura?"

"Jane." Maura stated, not bothering to look up from her work.

Angela frowned. "Why are you asking Jane to explain what happened to your neck?"

"She's not asking, Ma. She's stating. _I_ happened to her neck… on Friday night. I also happened to her back on Saturday, in case you happened to see marks there today." Jane said, eyes and posture daring her mother to ask more questions.

"You? _You happened to Maura's…_ but, Jane, if you… well, then… I don't think I understand." Angela leaned against the cabinet by the sink.

"Ma," Jane sighed, giving her mother a gentle look. "Maura and I… we're involved."

"Involved?" Angela blinked blindly.

"Yeah, like, we're a couple. You know, we're… _dating_. As in, she's my… um… my," Jane blushed deeply. "She's my girlfriend, Ma."

Her mother closed her eyes, face going blank. "How long?"

"A few months. We didn't tell anyone because I wasn't ready. But… but things are getting pretty serious, and I thought it was time." Jane shrugged, looking apologetically from her mother to her lover.

"There are better ways you could have told me this, Jane," Angela said, voice slightly cold. "You always were one for shock value."

Jane glanced down at the floor, "There's really never a good time to drop that kind of bomb on your mother. When is it a good time to say, 'Yo, Ma, I'm a lesbian, and the woman who has been my best friend for over four years is now my girlfriend. You cool with that?"

"I'm not narrow-minded," Angela opened her eyes, looking from one woman to the other. "I am, however, really ticked off that you didn't tell me right away. I feel like an idiot for trying to set you up with all those guys. When you said you weren't interested, I thought it was because you didn't like their personalities, not because you didn't like what was between their legs."

Her daughter grimaced. "Okay, you could have put that better."

"You could have told me you were a lesbian!" Her mother snapped back.

"You could have stopped trying to set me up when I said I wasn't interested in your blind dates!" Jane countered

Angela threw her hands up. "You could have trusted me!"

Pointing at her mother, Jane shouted, "You could have stopped pushing me! You could have trusted _me_ to find the right person for me!"

Her mother rolled her eyes, "You could have shown me you were looking!"

"It's not like it wasn't obvious who I was really interested in, Ma!"

"You can be pretty dense, Jane. I didn't think you'd realize it was Maura!"

The room went silent. Both Rizzolis looked to the still quiet Isles who simply shrugged. "I'm not sure what I could add to this… conversation."

"Nothing," Jane said quietly before turning back to her mother. "Really, Ma?"

"Yes, really, Jane." Angela grabbed her purse and coat. Heading to the back door, she said as she went, "I'm glad you figured it out. Maura's good for you, but I'm pissed you didn't trust me enough to tell me without making a scene. I'm going to calm down. When I come back, we'll talk. Stay out of the bags. I don't want you or Maura to see your presents before I'm ready and while I'm in a bad mood." With that, she slammed the door behind her.

"I screwed that up," Jane mumbled.

"Yes," Maura answered.

"Thank you for your support," came the sarcastic response. "She's right. I could have done that better."

"Yes," Maura again answered.

"I promise to do it better with everyone else. Starting tomorrow after work, I'll work my way through everyone that matters. Frankie and Tommy are next, then Frost and Korsak. Are you okay with that?"

"I'm better than okay with that." Maura walked to the taller woman. Standing on her toes, she kissed Jane's cheek. "We'll work through it. Come on, let's go take a bath while Angela calms down. I think we all need timeouts right now."

"Sounds good," Jane said, as she allowed herself to be lead to the master bedroom. "Hey," she said, stopping their movement. "I'm sorry."

"I know, and it's already forgiven. Come on, I'm really in the mood for bubbles." Maura pulled at Jane's hand.

"Lead on."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Your reviews are always appreciated.<strong>


End file.
